


Softer Side

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child, Cute, Family, Fluff, Gen, JUST, Kid - Freeform, Parenthood, Parents, mommy Natasha, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha does have a soft side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer Side

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed. Apologies for any mistakes  
> The Avengers belong to Marvel
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 3 and Natasha is 7 months pregnant**

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” Evie shouted, wriggling free from her father’s arms as soon as the elevator doors opened.  
She ran across the communal floor to where Natasha was in the kitchen and jumped into her arms

“What is baby?”

“I have a present for you!” she declared happily

“Oh you do?”

The young girl nodded enthusiastically; blonde curls bobbing as she did; smiling her cheeky smile she inherited perfectly from her father.

“Close your eyes”

Natasha did as she asked, as Evie planted a kiss on her lips

She opened her eyes to see Evie smiling at her; "That was a lovely present. Thank you sweetheart" “Daddy taught me that” she told her Mom proudly

Natasha smiled at Clint over her daughters shoulder; “I love you little spider” she told her daughter

“I love you more Mommy!”

“I don’t think that's possible Лингпаука. I love you the most”

"We both love each the mostest Mommy!"

"Okay deal" Natasha smiled

Evelyn giggled, wrapping her arms tightly round Natasha’s neck. Natasha hugged her daughter back, gently stroking her hair.

She turned to see everyone else on the floor stood staring, watching the interaction intently. She rolled her eyes at the shocked expressions on her teammates faces before taking her seat by Clint.  
Clint smiled from where he sat; it wasn’t often the others got to see the softer side of his wife.


End file.
